


after the darkness passes (i can hold you in my arms)

by bidachii



Series: baekhyun ships drabble dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Luhan, a sense of foreboding, idk what the genre is, it's slightly dark but it has fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's weird," baekhyun said, voice trembling, "it's just a dream. but it felt so real. like everything really happened to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the darkness passes (i can hold you in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from exo's [baby don't cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-poEUTl0wHE) korean version because i am the most uncreative person in the world.

-

kyungsoo woke up with a start, cold sweat framing his face as his heart beat quickly. he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. he had a dream, one that felt too real, too personal even if he couldn't remember it anymore.

when kyungsoo felt relaxed enough, the clock on his phone said it was twenty three minutes past seven in the morning. groaning, kyungsoo let his phone fall back onto the bed with a dull thud. it was a saturday; he didn't have work on saturdays. he had planned to sleep the day away, but of course, something just had to ruin it for him.

the movement to his left reminded him that he wasn't alone. _baekhyun_. he would never be actually alone when he had baekhyun in his life. kyungsoo smiled seeing baekhyun's sleeping face, falling for him all over again. he was a sucker for baekhyun, he knew that, but wasn't everyone, when it was about someone they held very dear to their heart?

after placing a kiss on baekhyun's head, kyungsoo slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. in no time at all, he was already in the kitchen, frying last night's leftover rice.

by the time he was done plating a second serving of omelette rice, there was a small voice calling his name from his bedroom. putting the frying pan back on the stove, kyungsoo rushed back to his room, suddenly alarmed by the way baekhyun's voice sounded so lost.

"baekhyun?" kyungsoo called, eyes widening a fraction when he saw his boyfriend sitting against the headboard of the bed, curling in on himself as his shoulders trembled. kyungsoo almost literally flew to baekhyun's side, arms going around baekhyun in a protective manner. "hey, hey, i'm here. it's okay, i'm here."

kyungsoo didn't know what to do. he was never good at consoling people, including his own boyfriend. but apparently baekhyun found his presence assuring enough—he felt baekhyun's tense shoulders gradually relax.

"i—" baekhyun hiccuped, raising his head from his arms. "i had a dream." there were tear tracks on baekhyun's cheeks and kyungsoo felt slightly guilty for finding him beautiful even at a time like this. so he pressed a kiss to baekhyun's forehead, a silent encouragement for baekhyun to continue. baekhyun took a shuddered breath. "it's—i don't remember it clearly, but... it was horrible, kyungsoo, oh god, there was blood everywhere, and—" he paused, expression twisting into that of despair, kyungsoo thought he knew what would come next.

"and someone died, over and over."

kyungsoo had no idea why he suddenly said that. judging from the fresh tears that started spilling from baekhyun's eyes, though, he was spot-on. baekhyun weakly nodded.

"it's weird," baekhyun said, voice trembling. kyungsoo pulled him closer against his chest. "it's just a dream. but it felt so real. like everything really happened to me."

baekhyun's statement froze kyungsoo on his spot; he was reminded of his own weird dream he had just an hour ago. it was unsettling, but it was probably nothing, right? it was just coincidence that both of them experienced a dream so real it left them feeling uneasy. it was not uncommon for dreams to be that way, after all.

they stayed silent, kyungsoo still holding baekhyun tightly (he will not lose him, he will _not_ lose him, _he will not_ —), pressing reassuring kisses all over baekhyun's face to make him smile, to chase the dream away ( _to assure himself baekhyun was still there with him_ —). baekhyun's arms were wound around him now, clinging, anchoring himself so that he wouldn't be dragged back into the unpleasant dream.

"your phone kept buzzing," baekhyun started again after a while, "it woke me up." he pouted up at kyungsoo, lower lip jutting out very childishly but very cutely. it made kyungsoo scoff out a laugh, torn between wanting to roll his eyes and kissing him. he chose the latter, however, after seeing baekhyun bat his eyelashes rapidly, a sign that baekhyun was back to his own ridiculous self. kyungsoo nibbled at baekhyun's upper lip, near his beauty mark, before licking and biting at the lower one.

baekhyun gasped when kyungsoo's hands parted his legs so he could press closer. taking the chance, kyungsoo slipped his tongue into baekhyun's mouth, licking the back of baekhyun's teeth and flicking teasingly against baekhyun's tongue. baekhyun let out an unhappy whine that made kyungsoo chuckle, relenting to baekhyun's demanding pulls. kyungsoo took his time kissing baekhyun, gently and thoroughly, moving his lips slowly and smiling when he heard baekhyun sigh contentedly.

kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss with a last nip to baekhyun's lower lip. staring down at baekhyun's lightly flushed face, kyungsoo's heart clench at the sight of drying tears on his boyfriend's cheeks. he carefully cradled baekhyun's face in his hands, thumbs wiping away remnants of the tears.

"go wash up, babe," kyungsoo said, kissing baekhyun's nose, "i made breakfast. we could just stay in and do nothing today."

the smile blooming on baekhyun's face made kyungsoo's heart race for an entirely different reason. he had sworn, once, to protect this smile forever, and now he swore once again, to protect baekhyun, to make him happy.

even if it cost kyungsoo his own life.

grabbing his phone from his side of the bed after baekhyun went into the bathroom, kyungsoo frowned when he saw more than twenty missed calls from luhan. what could luhan want so urgently this early in the morning? kyungsoo tried calling back, but luhan wasn't picking up. perhaps it could wait until after breakfast. if it was really an urgent matter, luhan would call him again. for now, he had a breakfast to reheat and a baekhyun to take care of. it would be fine.

(but he wasn't convinced it would be.)

-

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dunnn. idk what happened. there's this whole universe in my head, but i probably won't end up writing it hAHAH. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this thing <3


End file.
